


The EMRobot

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future, M/M, Magic Exists, Merlin is a robot, Robot!Merlin, Robots, Robots are programmed for magic, Science Fiction, but they call it science, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uther buys Arthur a special edition Robot as his bodyguard, he couldn't have known the consequences that would occur. </p><p> <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales June '14 theme: Hackers, Robots, AI.</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/4310.html?thread=511446#t511446">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The EMRobot

**Author's Note:**

> My first digital painting. please be kind :)

EMRobot(Elemental Magic Robot) is a prototype robot from the line of the exalted Druidbots specializing in security and combat, programmed with the ability to manipulate natural elements. EMRobot is a statistical anomaly with functions far superior to any on the market.  
  
When Uther Pendragon bought EMRobot as a bodyguard for his son he had not counted on it becoming sentient, and he most definitely had not counted on his only son falling in love with a machine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to write a fic on this idea is really welcome. (no really, someone talented please write this, because I wanna read it!!) Just drop me a message before doing that yeah?  
> Also for Merlin I used the Robot from that Will Smith movie as ref...


End file.
